In Her Eyes
by JasZ1991
Summary: In Esther's eyes he's a good for nothing… But in Rebekah's eyes he's everything… (Au somewhat of a sequel to Apartment 512).


_**This one-shot was inspired by 'La Onda Vaselina's song 'Los Ojos De Tu Madre'. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel has attempted to change many things about himself. All thanks to Rebekah. Since he first met her he wanted nothing more than to have her as his. Who would've thought that the Ice princess would be with him? But it seems that that the evil is upon them for everything he does… nothing seems to go right.

When He first met her family he knew he would get along with one of her brothers. No it wasn't Kol…. He has a strong dislike towards the younger brother who is attempting to sway his sister. Yet all the brothers seem to enjoy his company. Finn is rather distinct or distracted by his wife Sage. Whom he heard long rants of displeasure, from his beloved girlfriend. Elijah seems to interact with him more, regarding literature and other things.

Even thou it would seem that Marcel would not amount much in life. He earned a full scholarship to college. He finished and got a degree. But he still does what he loved most. He plays with his group at Sophie's place. That is one thing he refused to give up while trying to help his mama and his foster siblings.

Niklaus, they had somewhat the same personality and got along great. It seems that they would be good friends. They would often go out to dinner with their girls. Or if a game was on they would all hole up in Marcel's place. Of course having Davina out of the way, seeing that Kol would cause too much trouble for him.

It's one evening when Rebekah invites him to dinner over at her parents' home. There he meets Mikael Mikaelson, a stern looking man who peers to be in his thirties but truly is in his fifties. Esther Mikaelson, a lovely blond that in truth looks so much like Rebekah. As he greets the parents of his beloved. He can tell that Esther is eyeing him.

Dinner to say the least is eaten in silence as all the siblings are eating. Marcel notices that Freya is avoiding eye contact with Kol. Kol also seems to be quiet, that's a first. It's when a child's cry is heard. Releasing a sigh, Klaus gets up and excuses himself. Confusion grips Marcel as everyone blinks away.

"That's my niece, Hope. Klaus has her this week. Hayley had to go visit her family in Mystic Falls and to say the least Klaus dislikes that place and refused to go." Rebekah whispers to Marcel who nods.

He remembers that Klaus and Hayley were in a relationship several months ago but they realized that they were more of friends. Klaus had a few too many cups of whiskey and started a rant. On how he found out that Hayley is in love with his older brother. Marcel had felt bad for his friend… and introduced him to his childhood friend Camille. The two hit it off and are exploring the friendship.

By the end of the night Marcel knows for a fact that Esther Mikaelson dislikes him with a passion. He doesn't know why nor does he really care. As long as Rebekah is with him, that's all the approval he needs. Yes, it would be better if the rest of her family approved. With her being the youngest child and the apple of her father's eye.

It's been several weeks since that dinner party and he has yet to have the courage to ask her the truth. But the look on her pretty face Marcel knows the poisonous words her mother whispers. Maybe they are true facts? Or they are just lies. He doesn't know for sure…

As he walks into his apartment after a long day at the office; Marcel sees Davina sitting down on an arm chair. The scent of hot coco with peppermint fills his nostrils. Tossing his coat to the chair near the door he flops down on the love seat not too far from his sister.

"Bekah was looking for you." Davina whispers while turning her gaze to him. The TV screen has flashes of the show 'Charmed' on it.

"What happened?" Marcel sits up looking at his sister whom has a booklet on her lap.

"Not sure, Kol also stopped by looking for you. Something about a family dilemma involving you; Rebekah getting upset with her mother."

"And you believe him?"

"Marcel really, this is about Bekah not about Kol. Now go look for your woman." Davina waves him off.

"He's hiding in the bathroom isn't he?" Marcel growls as he gets up to go kick the door open. Once he does that he finds that the only person in there is Josh…

"Dude really, can't a man drop a nuke in his own brother's toilet?" Josh growls at his foster brother.

"Dee, didn't tell me you were here…"

"Well, seeing that Dee was studying and pretty boy popped over when I slipped in; Dee must've forgotten. Now get out!" Josh flings the toothpaste tube at Marcel.

Marcel goes back to the front room where Davina quirks her eyebrow at him. Jogging out of the door, Marcel nearly crashes into Kol who holds a bag of doughnuts and coffee.

"Watch it, you prat. If you're looking for the tart she's in her room…" Kol mumbles as he juggles his items and opens the apartment. "Go talk to her… Just don't touch my things."

Kol starts towards Marcel, Josh and Davina's apartment. Davina and Josh are there eyeing the Mikaelson male who beams as he hands Josh' the doughnuts and pulls Davina in with his free hand. Marcel sees her hair fly around hitting Josh in the face who makes a face.

"If you are trying to get into her pants-" Marcel starts….

"You own pants, darling?" Kol questions Davina loud enough to make Marcel go back into his apartment and kick the man out.

"Dude, where are the long johns?" Josh questions as he shuts the door after peeking into the bag.

"They were out something about a lonely single gay man buying them out… I assumed it was you." Kol retorts.

Marcel walks into Rebekah and Kol's apartment to find that Esther and Freya are there. Freezing he hides his spoke by looking around for Rebekah who is sitting down. The women eye him with eyebrows quirked. Freya by the looks of it is upset.

"Freya take your sister to her bedroom." Esther tells her eldest child.

"I don't have to do what you say, mother." Freya hisses while glaring at esther.

"Do as I say… or so help me I'll have your father-"

"Papa, would never!"

"Freya!"

Marcel takes the time to see that Rebekah just looks up at him… Slowly a smile appears on her lips. Quickly the beautiful blond gets up and starts toward him. Ignoring her mother's protests. Freya rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. Quickly she dials a number.

"He's a nobody, Rebekah! He's just-"

"I may be a nobody, but I love your daughter, Mrs. Mikaelson… I will not stop until I know she well taken care off. She means the world to me… I will work until my hands are black and blue with blood sleeping out until I know we have enough. I will give my life for her's."

"I will not allow this!"

"I love him, mother! I will be with him whether you like it no or not. Papa has given me his blessing why can't you be happy for me? Even Nik is allowing this relationship." Rebekah retorts as she takes hold of Marcel's hand. "I'm not afraid to cut ties with you mother. I'm not a scared little girl anymore… "

Esther lets out a screech and marches out after threatening to take her trust fund. A slow clap is heard behind them. There is Kol with a glint in his eyes… Beside him are Davina and Josh (who happens to be eating a doughnut.)

"Well now that, that is out of the way… should we announce our engagement, Sweetheart?" Kol questions at Davina who makes a face of confusion.

"What are you on?" Davina snaps as she whirls around and marches towards her apartment.

Kol is seen behind her until Davina shuts the door in his face. Josh is watching the two couples in the middle of the doorway. Shoving doughnuts into his mouth as Freya joins him… Kol is at the door trying to get Davina to open it.

Marcel looks down at Rebekah… She was upset that her mother was causing a wedge between the two of them… trying to make her daughter leave him… In Esther's eyes he's a good for nothing… But in Rebekah's eyes he's everything… It's all that matter… All he needs to see is the reflection of Love in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I've been listening to this song and just thought how it would work into this story. I was thinking about making it a Kolvina story... but decided against seeing that the only one against it would be Marcel. And this would be a bit more fun adding Josh and Kolvina into it as supporting chars. There maybe another spin off... this time based on Kolvina and the supporting chars are Rebel... (maybe some prequels that lead up to this 'll see with my limited time.) Well more Bex then Marcel. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_


End file.
